


Parasexual

by hoyakar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breast Expansion, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Mind Control, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyakar/pseuds/hoyakar
Summary: Isabelle's Youtube career is about to make a sudden shift in genre, thanks to an ill-thought bit of fun with her girlfriend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Parasexual

"You're sure about this, Lis? Last chance to back out." Isabelle grinned up to Felicity, squatting beside the carefully constructed salt circle as she placed black candles carefully at each cardinal direction. Her brightness clashed strongly with her surroundings; pale-blue blouse and green pleated skirt, her frog-patterned tights almost neon green.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity smirked, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. "No, the last fifty times I was just polite. Of course I'm sure, Belle. C'mon."

"It's just so...it feels silly." Laughing quietly, she sat back on her heels, letting out a long breath as she looked things over. "You think this'll actually work?"

"...I'm not sure." Stepping up behind her, Lis rested her hand on Isabelle's shoulder, rubbing back and forth with a smile. "But there's more to it than most anything else I've come across. And you know I'd be straight with you about it, sweet. Besides, if it doesn't work, least you got to see me in a nightgown, huh?" Half grinning, she cocked her hip, letting the translucent black silk ruffle in the air, grinning as Isabelle all but ogled her.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Funny, though; don't remember this part in the instructions."

Standing abruptly, she stood on her toes, giving Felicity a quick peck on the lips as she smirked. "No comment."

Lis returned the smile, running her fingers through Isabelle's hair as she pulled her into a longer kiss. "Mm... well, after we finish here, I have some plans for what next...your evening's free, right?"

"Well...I _do_ need to record..."

"Why not both? Just imagine the views." Lis laughed as Isabelle smacked her shoulder; she always loved that huffy pout of Belle's.

"C'mon, be serious, Lis. Now get in the circle, all right?"

Stealing another quick kiss, Lis stepped quickly into the middle of the salt, crouching on her knees and resting her hands on her thighs. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now, breathe steady and slow. In and out. Whatever happens, you'll be fine, I promise."

"I know." Smiling, she closed her eyes, as Isabelle began lighting the candles one by one. Once each was lit, she knelt in front of Felicity herself, sitting straight as she began to recite the arcane chant. Words of nonsense, hardly even pronounceable, spoken from rote in a steady tone.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but soon, a breeze picked up, tickling Felicity's skin. Dismissing it at first as the vents kicking in, she grew less certain as the wind grew stronger and stronger. And she felt...something. Something building in her chest. A definite... _presence_. As though something dripped into her soul, bit by bit. Squirming, she felt her skin crawl, goosebumps spreading across her arms, her legs, her chest and back. Her mind felt muddled, lost in the pattern of Isabelle's chanting, leading her into a trance. Hypnotism? No, it...it felt like more than that.

The candles flared without heat, while the light felt damped and oppressed, barely glowing beyond the edge of the circle itself. And Felicity felt...full. Warm. Burning. Gritting her teeth, she gripped at her thighs, feeling so... _hot_. Physically, but...emotionally too. Her body flared with arousal, her skin tingling and her nipples stiff. She began to pant quietly, all but certain she was dripping onto the floor, feeling every beat of her heart pulsing in her groin. Feeling like a single touch would be enough to send her over the edge. It was all she could do not to moan; Isabelle never mentioned anything like this. Did she know?

* * *

Minutes ticked by, but finally, Isabelle's words came to a stop. She could feel the chill over the air as she opened her eyes, nervous as she saw Felicity doubled over, barely able to see her in the dark.

"...Angel? Are you...are you all right?"

A low, deep laugh came from her. It sounded...wrong. Dark.

"All right? Oh, I'm fucking _amazing_." She looked up, grinning. But something was...off. Wrong.

...her eyes. They were dark, yet seemed to flare with an inner flame.

"Mmmm...oh, you can't imagine how this feels... _Belle_." Sitting up straight, she ran her hands across her face, writhing under her touch, the nightgown clinging to her sweat-soaked skin. Isabelle couldn't help but stare, drawing a smirk from...Felicity? And her skin...parts seemed to glitter in the light, almost like scales. And her teeth, they all but glowed, showing off what look like...fangs?

"Come closer. Don't you want to see? See...all of this?" Crawling to the edge of the circle, Felicity continued to grin, running her hands down her sides. "I know you love my tits. Don't you want to come feel them?"

"...Lis, what...what's going..." Isabelle couldn't help but stammer, stumbling back from the edge of the circle, scrambling away from Felicity.

Running her fingers along the air, the space seemed to glimmer and glow...and as her trailing talons (talons?) crossed the circle, they seemed to catch in a slight crack. "Oh...looks like I was a bit clumsy stepping in. Bumbling little me, hm?" With another dark chuckle, she pressed against the gap in the air, as the glow shuddered. And with effort, she pulled herself through, standing straight and stretching back as Isabelle watched her in terror.

"...what are you?"

"You can't tell? I'm your angel, _Belle_. Don't you know every _inch_ of these curves? Haven't you spent enough time with your tongue buried in this cunt to know me?" Isabelle tried to crawl back further as Felicity, or whatever this was, walked smoothly towards her, hips rolling with every step. But her body seemed frozen, as though it just wouldn't listen to her thoughts. Felicity crouched beside her, pulling her into a deep kiss, groping her body as her tongue – far longer than it should have been – plunged into Isabelle's mouth.

And she _liked_ it, she was ashamed to realize. Liked this more forceful...whatever it was. She could hardly admit it to herself, but she'd had dreams of Felicity taking control like this...and she liked it.

Moaning quietly into Isabelle's mouth, Lis slipped her hand under her shirt, trailing her nails hard against her stomach. Isabelle shuddered, whimpering, writhing under her touch, feeling so...so warm...

"Mmph. You might have the body of a 10-year-old boy, but you aren't a bad kisser."

"...wh-" Isabelle blinked, struck deep by her words. "What are-"

"Shh shh shh. Don't think so much. No one watches you for your brain."

"...Felicity? What are you-" Trailing off, she stared into her dark eyes, shaking. "...It's not you. It's...it's not."

"Mmm...close enough." Grinning broadly, Felicity stretched back, running her hands over her body. "I'm her enough to have some real fun with you, Belle. Her enough to know you're barely a step up from a camgirl."

"I...I’m not-" As Lis slid her hands across Isabelle's skin, she arched back, legs squirming beneath Lis, her words lost to a low, needy keen.

"C'mon. You've thought it." Leaning close, her voice fell to a hiss as she whispered to Isabelle. "You've _said_ it. And a part of you likes it." Her fingers slid between waistband and skin as she nibbled at Isabelle's earlobe, tongue flicking out to trace its edge. "Likes all those people horny for you, jacking themselves off to you at home. You barely have a pair of tits to shake, no ass to speak of, so you found the next best thing. All these tight, shiny clothes. The quirkiness, the playfulness. Making all those lonely fans just aching to date you, squeeze you, fuck you." Sliding her hand further down Isabelle's side, her leg, slipping it under her skirt, she began to play at her burning cunt, feeling her soaking through her panties, through her tights. "Imagining them bending you over, plowing you as you play to the camera. How many times have you fantasized that?"

"How many times has Lis _played_ that horny fan for you?"

Isabelle cried out, her thighs twitching as she came hard, feeling her tights clinging now to her. Yet she didn't feel any lower for it, any more relieved. Still just as hot, just as in need.

"But you don't much look the part, do you? You've got a little of the whole Suicide Girls thing around you, but you could do better. Show a little more skin. Get them all worked up. You love the eyes on you, after all, don't you? Mm... less of this, for one."

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, Isabelle felt a breeze on her now bare legs, calves rubbing against one another as her arousal threatened to make her go mad. It didn't seem to be growing any stronger, at least, but nor was it letting up. She stared down, befuddled, as Lis...as whoever this was ran her hands along the newly exposed skin.

"Much better. Show them for the camera, babe." Rolling back, she slipped out of the way; across the room, Isabelle could see some of her gear pointing at her. Filming her. She tried to cower, but all she could do was...stretch her legs up, pointing her toes gracefully, playfully, into the air. Posing as though this was nothing more than a photoshoot, if a far more enticing one than she'd ever dare do before.

"But not quite enough." Another snap of her fingers, and Isabelle felt her skirt retreat quickly up her thighs. Shifting into something pink and plaid, a pleated skirt barely enough to cover the curve of her ass as she felt herself forced into standing, a languid move up as she ran her hands up her legs, teasing at the hem of her newly shifted clothes. With back arched, she winked to the camera, blowing it a kiss as she felt her ass totally exposed behind her, before straightening sharply, the cloth giving even more hints of skin as it fluttered from the sudden move.

"How do you feel, Belle? Isn't this something you always dreamed of? Nothing but an onscreen play toy for thousands of horny men and women? And no lying, _babe_."

She felt her face burning as she stared to the ground, nodding sharply. This was. One of her deepest fantasies; one she'd shared, even acted out, with Lis once or twice. But it felt so much more... _real_ now.

This thing wearing Felicity's body strutted to a computer at the side that wasn't there a moment before — when did she strip? how is she so beautiful? — chuckling darkly as she looked over the screen. " I knew a request poll was the perfect idea for you, my little slut. All manner of twisted ideas out there. Seems a lot of them agree you're lacking up top, though."

Another snap, and Isabelle felt that same burning again, but this time in her chest. Her hands jumped to her tits, and she could feel her juices running down her legs as she panted for air, standing only by Lis's will. And through this, she could feel her tits growing under her hands. Tiny surges, like a slowly inflating balloon. She'd never minded her build — enjoyed it, even — but she always did find curvier women more personally attractive...and she'd pictured this more than a few times too.

Her chest swelling more and more. Her body wanting to cum from the pure feel of it all. The flesh expanding under her touch, soon too much for a handful. Pressing out underneath, straining against her top. She felt it shifting too, though she was too lost to even wonder what. And her breasts just grew further and further. She pawed at herself, kneaded her own flesh, pinched her needy nipples, pushing herself farther than ought possible.

Her tits were larger than her head, now, her top — a tied sheer blouse, knot straining under her massive...mass — showing a canyon of cleavage, half her nipples exposed to the air. And the sensation was simply too much for her. She came, and came hard, her legs going limp and her body falling to the floor. Her newly grown t-...her br-...boobies...cushioned her fall, and she couldn't bring herself to think of how unlikely that was. She could only rest on them, hand snaked under her skirt as she jilled herself on camera, grinning madly, rocking forward and back on her jiggly boobies rubbed against the stone perfectly, aided by the thin layer of milk leaking out. (That one was Lis more than Isabelle, but she wasn't about to complain.)

It didn't take her long to come again, much more peacefully this time. Letting out only the tiniest of squeaks as she slumped over herself. As the surge faded, she looked up, suckling her fingers dry as she gazed into the camera and gave it a wink, giggling – actually fucking _giggling_ like the little tramp she was and always wanted to be – as she struggled to her feet. Her boobies didn't feel heavy in the slightest, though they looked utterly natural, if almost cartoonishly big on her frame. But that was what she wanted. What she always wanted.

Watching the camera, she lifted one of her boobies to her mouth, suckling at her teat as she giggled again, hips twitching to a song only she could hear. "Mm! I'm so _tasty_ , Angel..."

"I thought it might be more fun that way." With a sharp smirk, she strutted to Isabelle, hefting her other tit and suckling herself, drinking deep over the sound of Isabelle's hitching breath. After near a full minute she pulled free with a pop, stretching her inhuman tongue out to catch one last droplet from the tip as she let out a long, contented sigh. She fell back onto the bed (bed?), her legs splayed open for the camera as her hips, ass, thighs, all began to swell. To give her proper curves, to look properly sexy, properly fuckable. So people looking upon her would see nothing but a slut, a whore. The body she always wanted.

...right?

A brief moment of lucidity struck her as she looked over herself in the mirror on the ceiling; pale, impossibly curvy, face painted with dark tones. New streaks of bright pink in her dark hair, matching the black and pink clothes she barely wore, the silk and lace draped over her body, blouse stained with milk and skirt hiked across her stomach, baring the neon pink patch above her pussy. A living bubblegum goth doll. Nothing like herself...yet she could still see herself in it.

It was terrifying.

It was exciting.

She'd never imagined this, and now it was as though this was simply who she was. Deep-buried fantasies she'd never want to truly enact pulled free. Hers and Lis's both, made physical.

She was fucking hot. Rubbing her thighs together, she stroked the pad of a finger across her bared nipple, before lapping the bead of milk from it.

She tasted sweet. Almost strawberry, even. And the taste alone sent a surge of excitement to her cunt; she began to writhe, feeling her swelled ass sliding on the silk sheets underneath her, watching her tits jiggle impossibly as she squeezed them together and let them fall.

And after a matter of half a minute, the lucidity faded, as yet another orgasm struck her mind, brushing all these nasty thoughts away. 

Someone was talking to her; hand half-buried in her cunny, she looked up, staring at her sexy girlfriend through clouded eyes.

"...huh?"

Lis grinned, stepping up to her and towering over her. "I said, looks like your fans want to see you get fucked. Just utterly stuffed. You want that, Belle?"

"Ooh..." She nodded briskly, hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Yeah. But...who's gonna stuff me?"

She smirked, gripping her under the chin while guiding her hand to the long cock now bouncing at her groin. "Get me nice and slick, babe."

Staring hungrily, she licked her lips as she rolled onto her chest, squealing in glee at the feeling of her sloshy bouncy boobies squeezed beneath her, feeling the sheets quickly staining underneath her. Eyes meeting her GF, she lapped and sucked and moaned and stroked. Her mind wandered, eager to feel her load shooting down her throat, and whimpering as Lis pulled free.

"Can't finish here, babe. We need to fuck you for your fans, remember?"

"Oh!" Belle grinned to the camera, throwing up a peace sign as she winked. "Yeah! All you dirty boys and girls wanna see me get plowed, huh?"

"Mm, they sure do." Crawling atop her, Lis balanced on her knees, gripping her at the hips and lifting her into the air. "And you want it even more, don't you?"

"Uh huh..." Snickering over her shoulder, she nodded, fluttering her eyelashes as she swung her feet to and fro.

"Have you been a good little slut?" Pressing her thumbs into Belle's plush cheeks, Lis ran her cock along her lips, reveling in the pure need growing in her eyes.

She nodded rapidly, hair flying about again. "Uh huh! An' I bet they think so too..." Turning back to the camera, she tilted her head, sticking her tongue out just a bit with another wink. "All you think I've been a good slut, doncha? Been rubbin' yourself to me alllll night."

"Well...then it only seems fair." Lifting her hips into position, Lis slipped her cock in, pumping at a harsh rhythm as Belle squeaked in pure joy, jiggling back and forth atop her chest and letting out chirp after chirp as she rocked back and forth, manhandled by Lis as though nothing but a sex toy, nothing but a doll to get her off. Just as she should be...?

Panting hard, she stared into the camera, grinning as she imagined all her fans out there. Stroking their hard cocks, fingering their wet pussies, cumming to her pure fuckability. Her chirps grew more and more needy, squeaking out cute little moans as she gripped the edge of her bed, feet swinging freely behind her as Lis held her hips firm, rolling her own as she kept up her steady pace. Her cock swelled in Belle's hungry cunnie, plugging her perfectly, sliding in and out at the perfect angle to brush the tip of her sensitive clitty as it itself swelled out of her hood. Belle's tongue lolled from her mouth and her eyes rolled back; she whimpered and cried as Lis hammered at her.

"Oh...oh, Angel...fuck me, Angel! Fill me...fill me up!" She couldn't help but play to the camera, crying out with every sensation, letting her every feeling and thought spill from her lips as she was fucked. Careful to pose herself even while her entire body tingled, to keep her hair perfectly arranged across her shoulders, to give the camera a perfect shot straight down her sloshing boobies to catch every single jiggle. "Oh, your cock is so good...so good...oh, Lis...oh...oooooh!" She felt Lis's seed erupt within her, and she squealed, head flung back, pushed over her peak yet again as she came hard. Her thighs squeezed around Lis's sides, her cunnie squeezing and milking her cock of every last drop. She fell limp as Lis let her go, winking and holding her shaky arm up to give her fans another peace sign. 

"Mm...I bet y’all loved that, huh? You...love seeing me get utterly railed...like the slutty bimbo I am..." Giggling, she absently ran her fingers across her boobies, perfectly content as she felt Lis's warm spunk spill out, wondering absently if she might end up pregnant. Stomach swelling up...imagine the audience she could get _then_!

Reaching between her legs, she scooped up a glob, licking it up as she smiled to the camera. "...'s not enough for the night though...huh, Lis?"

"Not at all." Cock bobbing, Lis strolled alongside the bed, giving Belle's ass a quick, sharp smack as she passed, grinning at the whimpery squeak she let out. "There's one last thing they want to see..." Reaching to the bedstand, she cradled something in her hand, legs crossing across one another and hips bouncing as she stepped up to the edge of the camera's vision. "Your favorite toy, babe."

"...oooh..." Smiling as she felt her energy start to return, she reached for the dildo held out by Lis, licking along the shaft's length as she stared down the camera. "They wanna see this, huh...?" Stretching forward, she slid off the bed, arching her back to present her tits to the camera as she got herself in position. Behind her, Lis set pillows in place for her back against the headboard, as Belle slid back, propping her feet to either side and letting the audience get a clear look at her swollen, leaky cunnie, brushing herself lightly with her free hand. "Wanna finish on something big..."

"Show them, babe. Give them something big."

"Mmm." Gripping the dildo in both hands, she squeezed her arms together, lifting her boobs and letting a slim trickle leak from her nipples. Lining the head up with her cunnie, she teased herself, stroking it up and down along her lips. Letting one hand go, she squeezed and tugged at her breast as the head began to slip inside her, letting her head fall back as she moaned and writhed. 

She'd lost the rest of her own clothes at some point, but she wasn't sure when. All she knew was she was entirely exposed to her viewers. Fucking herself for one last time for the night, every plush curve jiggling and bouncing, every nerve in her body tingling with pleasure. Her thoughts were fogged, but she didn't care. All she cared about was fucking herself good and looking good doing it. She couldn't wait to watch it again later; no one was hotter to her than herself. Besides Lis, of course. And watching her porn was the closest she could get to fucking herself. One day, maybe...but for now, this was it.

She began to pump, hand moving quick and hips bucking against the phallus. And with every bump, the fur began to spread a little further. First, nothing but tiny patches along her fingers and toes, but these patches quickly grew along her skin. Her feet stretched and reformed, giving her legs a better bounce as she drove the dildo deeper and deeper. Ears began to sprout, twitching and jumping with every little muscle tic. She squirmed her ass against the bed as her tail started to push out, erupting into fluff with every new inch.

"Ooh...ooh...oh yes...oh..." 

She chirped and cried and moaned and whined, closer and closer to her last peak, but it still felt an eternity away. Tiny blunt claws grew from her fingertips, and she soon put them to work, her free hand straying to her groin to tickle her clitty with the edge of her claw and giggling with every touch. The fur all but covered her body now; her body near entirely black, but her midsection was as bright pink as her hair, matched by the heart-shaped design on her ass, each curve stretched across a cheek and the point leading right to her pussy.

"Oh...oh, mistress...thank you, mistress...thank you for giving me this pleasure..."

The tip of her tail flicked back and forth against her neck, her milk turning the fur about her breasts a dark rose. Her face pushed out into a slim muzzle, tongue hanging loose from the side of her snout as she panted like a dog. And finally, she gripped the dildo again in both hands, pushed deep as she clenched around it and let out another whimpery moan, tongue flopping as one last orgasm his her. Fully transformed now; a beautiful lemur girl, tail swaying back and forth and legs spread near straight. Her arms fell limp, leaving the shaft buried deep in her, leaving her feeling filled to utter contentment, plugged the way she always ought to be. As Mistress stepped towards her one last time, she looked up to her in utter devotion, overjoyed as she reached for her neck. Feeling _proper_ as she clasped the locking collar around her neck, playing with the little round pink bell at her neck. Giggling as Mistress scratched her head, lapping joyfully at her as her hand was pulled away.

"Mm...I hope all my horny fans liked that one." Absently, she fiddled with the end of the dildo, letting it squelch back and forth within her and giving the tiniest squeaks from each. "But...it's time for me and Mistress to be alone now. Y'all'd better...mm...better like and subscribe if you wanna see more. Plenty more ways t'get me fucked, after all, an'...an' it's all on you what's gonna happen to me next. An'...an' stroke that bell like your gal's clitty if y'wanna never miss one. Which I know you don't, you freaky guys an' gals......"

One last time, she held a peace sign to her face, winking with tongue still hanging free. "Love you all, my lovelies. Hope...hope you all get a good fucking too..." Sighing deep, she pressed into Mistress's hand, eyes fluttering closed as the camera went off.

"Very good, pet." Sitting beside her, Mistress pulled her into her lap, rolling Belle's breasts in her hands and watching as her cute little footpaws clenched and released. "Good girl. _Very_ good girl. You fucked yourself good. This one's gonna get so many views, so many comments."

Staring up to Mistress, Belle panted with pride. She whimpered as Mistress removed the shaft with a quiet pop, but her touch stroking her stomach kept her calm and pleasant.

"Thousands of people watching you fuck yourself. Hundreds of thousands. Maybe millions, even. How's that make you feel?"

" _So_ good, Mistress...gave so many people good cums...made so many people happy..." Belle squirmed against Mistress, basking in her afterglow. "I did good."

"Yes you did, pet. And now it's time to clean up and sleep. And tomorrow, maybe we'll have a brand-new video to make." Smirking, Mistress ran a talon between Belle's shrinking tits as they returned to their former size, a small divot left in the fur atop her sternum. "And another, and another, and another..."

And Belle sighed, picturing all the good fuckings she'd get to show all her fans!


End file.
